Lurking Shadows
Hi guys! It's Artisticallyy here and this is my first story ever. I'm new to the wikia! Please give me courage and support! And, well, hope that this will be a good story XD [[User:Artisticallyy|'Oh, Mrs Potato Head,']][[User talk:Artisticallyy|''' tell me,]][[User:Artisticallyy| is it true that']][[User talk:Artisticallyy|' that pain is']][[User:Artisticallyy|' beauty...?''']] 08:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Prologue The reeds flickered in the still of the night. The long stalks together created a calming symphony, spilling into the night's air, which seemed to be cold and unforgiving. A nose was twitching, and the slick silhouette of a cat leaped over some rocks. The trickling of water sounded, spilling onto some bigger rocks. The grey she-cat jumped on one of them, feeling the cold spray of ice cold water splash her back. The slight breeze ruffled her cheek fur. Her bright, glowing amber eyes searched the ground, movement rustling through the trees as she barked, "Breezestrike!" "Shadeflight?" The white tom with the few tree brown spots turned. "Listen, you and Willowpool go out and find the base of their camp." Shadeflight, the grey and black tabby she cat ordered. "The b-base? With.. Willowpool?" Breezestrike blushed at the mention of the name. "But Shadeflight, doesn't our code prevent us from doing that?" "I don't CARE what the dumb code says! You WILL find their base of the camp with Willowpool!" Shadeflight screeched at the hesitant tom. "But we agreed to it when we were as young as 4 moons old.." Breezestrike whimpered. Shadeflight rolled her eyes and stepped forward, the as cold as snow water splashing up her legs as she jumped into the mini lake. She was only a whisker away from his face, and hissed menacingly, "Listen here, coward. What I did as a kit honestly means nothing to me. So, you do as I say. Understand? Oh, wait, you think Fawnstar will get mad? She won't. You know why? I'm her deputy. She loves me." She purred at the last line. Breezestrike held in his breath, he knew as well as anyone else that he shan't argue further. "Yes, Shadeflight." "Good. Now, while the others are going to chase down that night patrol, you and Willowpool will explore to the base of MeadowClan camp, by walking around the back and sneaking through that tunnel in that rock. The hole in the rock, climb in it and it goes into a tunnel underground. There are two ways out, and that's how you knock out the guards. Go back in the tunnels and find the way to the kits and medicine den. Explain this to Willowpool. That dumb clan put different tunnels leading to different dens... So vulnerable." Shadeflight explained. "Yep, understood. However, one question... The pathway in the forest?" "Yes. Now go! I have private business to do with Spottedsplash." Shadeflight waved her tail, as a slim tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes slipped out of a small fern cave. "As you know, we are in the forest part of MeadowClan. Each Clan territory has a forest patch... This one has more space, so easy to attack." "Summon them?" The tortoiseshell said. "Yes. It's time." She nodded. A yowl sounded as a mixture of cats poured out, ready to attack. "Go!" ---- Shadeflight looked down on MeadowClan's high rock. The ground was soaked with red. She purred, sitting down next to Spottedsplash. Chapter One "Get up! Big day today." A voice sounded. This awoke Stonepaw, his head turned around in his comfy moss bedding, to face his mentor, a dark grey tabby named Crowstripe. He got up, eyes tired after the strong, golden sunrays spilled in, feathers were stuck in his white coat, and clumps of moss stuck in his grey ears, tail tip, paws and chest. What was so important about today...? Oh yeah. Warrior ceremony day. "Come on, you don't wanna be late." Crowstripe purred. Stonepaw nodded in excitement and leaped into camp, looking around for his friends. "Stonepaw!" A brown-grey she-cat shouted. "Bravepaw!" Stonepaw purred, his cheeks going slightly pink. She knew his name! "Hey guys," A brown tabby she-cat walked up. "Sparrowpaw!" Bravepaw happ ily exclaimed. Sparrowpaw looked a bit taken a-back though. In the midst of the greetings, Stonepaw noticed a light ginger tabby on her own, so he ran up to her and said, "Hi, Sandpaw!" Sandpaw just shot him a grave look. Stonepaw bit his lip and held his breath in. She was so quiet... "Bravepaw!" A snow white she-cat came running across camp. "Snowpaw!" Stonepaw turned back to Sandpaw, "So..." "So?" Sandpaw had a quizzical look on her face. "Move! Out of the way!" The two heard a snort. A huge, bulky grey tom thrust himself in. "Sorry Greypaw.." Sandpaw muttered. "It's fine." Greypaw flicked his tail and walked through. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." A blue-grey she-cat, Birdstar, yowled. Stonepaw could feel his paws tingle. It was time! He did as he was asked, he padded forward, feeling the golden sunshine pour onto his back - nice and warm. The bright green grass was lit up with yellow light, the sky a bright sea blue with white clouds like giant white talons scraping the sky. "Stonepaw, Bravepaw, Sparrowpaw, Sandpaw, Snowpaw, Greypaw and Amberpaw please come forward. It is time." Birdstar said. Stonepaw's stomach flipped as he proudly stepped forward. "From this day forward, Bravepaw, you shall be known as Bravesong... You will be recognised for your loyalty and sweetness..." ------- All the apprentices were finished, except for Stonepaw. There was Bravesong, Sparrowfeather, Sandleaf, Greywhisker, Amberstrike, and Snowbriar. But Stonepaw? "Stonepaw, come forward. From now on you shall be known as Stoneheart, and you shall be known for your nobleness and care." Stonepaw felt... Great. Just, great. It felt like brightness bursting inside of him. He didn't know why.. The idea of being a warrior just seemed. Right. Perfect. He purred, please and content. But this meant.. Vigil. Stupid vigil... He heard warriors say it was boring... Was that true? "NEWS! MEADOWCLAN IS... WELL... GONE!"